


#11 Here Comes The Bride, part II

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>return to Dodge - with the bride and groom</p>
            </blockquote>





	#11 Here Comes The Bride, part II

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

Here Comes the Bride part II

Nov. 4th, 2009 at 9:33 PM

 

"All aboard!"

"Next stop, Dodge City, Cowboy."

Kitty smiled up at her big lawman and slipped her arm through his, stroking his sleeve. She knew he would be happy to be rid of his courtin' coat for a while. She also knew he was anxious to get back to the work of being a US Marshal.

Matt's hand covered hers, and he gave it a little squeeze.  
"Sam will be glad to have the boss lady back. The girls might not, though," he grinned.

"Kitty, I know you think I hated having to make this trip. But, well, I just.. By golly, I mean.. I need to tell you that it was wonderful being with you. I mean, well you know.."

Kitty giggled and leaned against Matt, putting him out of his misery. They laughed together, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Van Sky will think of Dodge, Kitty."

"Jon will hate it and be bored. Elizabeth will think everything is fantastic. That's her favorite word, you know."

"Yeah, and her daddy will be expecting regular telegrams from me about his fantastic little Liza," Matt said.  
"She's a real sweet kid, but I'm not gonna have time to watch after those two."

Kitty took the hint. "Don't worry, Cowboy, I'll look after the newlyweds.  
I don't think they'll be staying long, anyway. Jon is anxious to move on to Denver and San Francisco."  
"Did you have a chance to talk to them, Kitty?"

"I talked to Elizabeth, and she will make everything clear to Jon," Kitty answered.

"Did she understand how things are?"

"Yes.  
She thinks it's fantastic."

"Well, here comes the bride now," Matt said has he released Kitty's hand and stood up to greet Elizabeth Jefferson Van Sky.

 

###

Jon entered the car and joined them, frowning at the passing Kansas landscape. His bride took his hand and said, "Do you think we'll see any buffalo?" as she cheerfully continued to look out the window.

Matt and Kitty smiled at each other.

The conductor approached with a serious expression. "Excuse me folks. Marshal, can I see you for a moment?"

"Sure, Pete."

Matt glanced at Kitty as he rose to follow the conductor. She recognized the change in his posture and knew their vacation was over.

Matt Dillon would be stepping off the train as the US Marshal of Dodge City and go straight to work.

 

###

Matt had left his badge and gun behind when they boarded the train for Washington. When he returned to their car, Kitty noticed the gun. It was holstered higher than he wore his own and it was hidden by his coat, but she spotted it straightaway, as well as the familiar expression on his face.

"Trouble?"

"Could be."

"Festus and Newly?"

"Meeting the train. Soldiers, too."

"In Dodge?"

"No. Unscheduled stop."

A curious Jon Van Sky was taking in this cryptic exchange between the couple while his bride continued to happily look out the window.

"Oh, look - cavalry men!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Kitty leaned forward to see a small group of Ft. Dodge soldiers on a rise just ahead as the train slowed.  
She recognized the lieutenant and also noticed Festus on his mule alongside the young officer.

Matt's hand gave Kitty's shoulder a brief squeeze. "Well Mr. and Mrs., I have to get off here. I'll see you back in Dodge after you get settled in."

"Is there some problem, Marshal?" Jon asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing for you folks to worry about, Jon," Matt said as he looked down at Kitty.

Her blue eyes turned up to him and seemed to say be careful.  
Elizabeth noticed this too and started to say something to Matt, but the marshal quickly left the rail car.

Jon stood to open the window as the train came to a stop. They watched as a soldier brought a horse for Matt.  
He gave a quick over-the-shoulder nod to Kitty before riding up the hill to the waiting group.

With a gust of steam the train started to move.

Jon took his seat and said, "How strange."

Elizabeth leaned forward and touched Kitty's hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Kitty said, forcing a smile.  
She left the young couple to look for the conductor, as the rest of the passengers took their seats and began talking about the sudden stop, the man who joined the soldiers, and rumors of Indian attacks.

"Jon, isn't it fantastic! Just think, we haven't even arrived, and something exciting has already happened."

"There's nothing exciting about an unscheduled stop, sweetheart. Marshal Dillon just has some government business to attend to, I'm sure."

Elizabeth didn't say more, but she knew Kitty's eyes told a different story.  
Where could she be? the young bride wondered.

 

###

"I wish I knew more, Miss Kitty.

The message came at the last stop and just said I was to find the marshal and he was to meet up with his deputy from Dodge and the soldier boys. It said something like 'an urgent matter' but didn't say what."

"Thanks, Pete. Guess I'll wait to see if Newly knows anything or send a telegram to Ft. Dodge for news."

Pete could see the concern on her face and managed, "I'll personally see to yours and the marshal's things when we get to Dodge, Miss Kitty."

Dodge. Home. It seems strange to arrive without Matt.

 

###

Elizabeth was like a balloon tied to a string, and her feet seemed not to touch the platform as she bounced on tip-toe.  
Kitty was holding the other end of the string in the form of the young bride's hand and thinking I need a drink.

"Kitty! Why, by thunder it's about time you got home,"  
Doc said as he walked toward her.

Kitty was happy to be free from her young companion's grip as she hugged her old friend tightly.

"I missed you too, Curly."

The conductor approached Kitty with a worried looking Jon close behind.

"Tell this young fella there's nothing to worry about, Miss Kitty. I made all the arrangements for the Van Skys' luggage to go to the Dodge House seein' as they appear to be friends of you and the Marshal."

"Oh, thank you, Pete," Kitty said as she discreetly palmed some money into his hand.  
"Do you have time for a drink on the house?"

"I'm on to St. Louis, Miss Kitty. But I'll take you up on that on my trip back," the conductor replied with a tip of his hat.

He turned to leave, and then added, "Don't you worry none about the Marshal, now."

Kitty turned to Doc and said, "You haven't asked where Matt is, Doc."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your traveling companions, Kitty?" was Doc's evasive response.

As Kitty made the introductions, Newly O'Brien pulled up to the station in a buckboard.

"Welcome home, Miss Kitty. I see Doc here beat me to it. I'll collect your things if you like."

"Thanks, Newly, but Pete took care of everything. You can take my friends to the Dodge House, though, and I'll ride back with Doc."

"Elizabeth, Jon, I'd like you to meet another friend, Newly O'Brien.  
Newly, may I introduce the Van Skys. They are on their honeymoon and stopping at Dodge before going on to Denver."

"Glad to meet you. You folks sure picked an exciting time to be traveling through these parts."

Elizabeth poked her elbow into Jon's side and gave him an "I told you so" look.

Kitty shot Doc a look and he took her arm, leading her from the platform to his waiting buggy.  
"We'll see you kids later," he called back to the confused couple.

"Fantastic," Jon muttered to himself.

 

###

Jon and Elizabeth sat at a table in the back of the Long Branch listening to Doc recite a history of Ford County. Jon drank his beer and intermittently asked questions, which the old physician was happy to answer.

Elizabeth sipped her wine and stared wide-eyed at her surroundings.  
She noticed Sam come out of the door leading to the office and move behind the bar. Kitty had followed him and now stood talking to a cowboy who had had a few too many.

Elizabeth was fascinated by the sight of a ruddy old Indian who seemed to be following Kitty. She had never seen such a fierce-looking individual in her life, and could not stop staring at him.

Kitty seemed to be having a hard time with the cowboy, who attempted to grab her in a way that made Elizabeth blush.

It also made her worry for Kitty's safety. Why was no one coming to her aid?

"Doctor Adams, I think Kitty is in some trouble over there," the timid bride said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Liza. Kitty can handle that sort of thing."

"The customers get a little rowdy and frisky at times, even bust up the place, but they always come back to apologize and pay for the damages."

"What about him," she asked, glancing in the direction of the Indian who seemed about to take on the drunken cowboy.

Just then they heard Kitty shout "..and don't come back 'til you've sobered up!"

"Aw, Miss Kitty, I didn't mean nothin' by it. Tell that Indian to put the knife away."

"Knife!" Jon said as he turned in his seat to follow the drama over at the bar.

"Tobeel, put that thing away, you crazy Kiowah!"

A furious Kitty marched over to their table, calling back, "Bring me a whiskey, Sam. Make it a bottle."

The stern Kiowah took a seat at the next table and mumbled, "I protect."

"Who asked you?" Kitty huffed.

The angry redhead took a deep breath and said, "Sam, bring a glass for Tobeel, too."

Sam smiled and said, "Right away, Miss Kitty."

Once she had taken a gulp of whiskey, Kitty looked at a smiling Doc, who winked at her and tipped his head in the direction of the newlyweds.

Kitty saw their open-mouthed expressions and laughed out loud.

"Tobeel, these are my friends Jon and Elizabeth Van Sky. They're from the East. They've never seen an Indian before so don't go scaring them."

"Hello," Elizabeth said, managing a nervous smile.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Jon added, raising his glass.

Tobeel raised his glass to Jon, drank the whiskey in one gulp, and then looked at Kitty. "I protect."

"Go protect someone else," Kitty said.

After an awkward moment, Kitty picked up the bottle of whiskey, reaching over to refill the Indian's glass.

This gesture made the Van Skys relax.

"Newly is here, Kitty," Doc said, motioning toward the door.

The deputy walked over to their table and removed his hat. "Miss Kitty, Doc."

"Mr. and Mrs. Van Sky. How was your first night in Dodge? I hope the gunfire didn't wake you."

"Please call me Jon. Won't you join us, Newly?"

"We were quite tired after the long journey, but the hotel is well-enough appointed, Jon said.

I must say we did have quite a start when those shots were fired."

On Kitty's signal, Sam had brought Newly a beer, another beer for Jon, and wine for Elizabeth. He refilled Doc's and Kitty's glasses from the whiskey bottle and moved to the next table to refill Tobeel's.

"I see your bodyguard is on the job, Miss Kitty," Newly grinned as he took a sip of beer and winked at Doc.

Both Jon and Elizabeth decided they liked this polite young man with the friendly demeanor.

"Any word from Matt?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Newly replied as he reached in his shirt pocket to retrieve two pieces of paper.

Kitty stood to take the telegrams and moved to the bar to read the messages.

Doc followed her with his eyes trying to interpret her body language. She finally turned around to see the five faces staring back at her.

Jon stood to hold out Kitty's chair, and she took her seat with a big sigh.

They watched as she folded one of the telegrams and slipped it into the bodice of her dress, handing the other across the table to Doc.

"Well, are you two ready to go to dinner with us?" Kitty asked.

"That would be fantastic, Kitty, but I couldn't eat a thing, and certainly couldn't sleep tonight, without knowing what is going on," Elizabeth stated in a surprisingly grown-up voice.

"I agree," Jon added.  
He turned to Doc and said, "Please, Doctor Adams, we are quite concerned for our friends."

Doc looked at Newly and then at Kitty, who nodded.

"All right. I'll try to explain."

TBC


End file.
